Ayase Haruka
Profile *'Name:' 綾瀬はるか (あやせ はるか) *'Name (romaji):' Ayase Haruka *'Real name:' 蓼丸綾 (たでまる あや) / Tademaru Aya *'Profession:' Actress and singer *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Asaminami, Hiroshima, Japan *'Height:' 165cm *'Weight:' 48kg *'Star sign:' Aries *'Blood type:' B *'Talent agency:' Horipro TV Shows *Idaten (NHK, 2019) *Gibo to Musume no Blues (TBS, 2018) *Seirei no Moribito 3 (NHK, 2017) *Okusama wa, Toriatsukai Chuui (NTV, 2017) *Seirei no Moribito 2 (NHK, 2017) *Seirei no Moribito (NHK, 2016) *Watashi wo Hanasanaide (TBS, 2016) *Kyo wa Kaisha Yasumimasu (NTV, 2014) *Yae no Sakura (NHK, 2013) *Nankyoku Tairiku (TBS, 2011) *JIN 2 (TBS, 2011) as Tachibana Saki *Hotaru no Hikaru 2 as Amemiya Hotaru (NTV, 2010) *JIN as Tachibana Saki (TBS, 2009) *MR. BRAIN as Yuri Kazune (TBS, 2009) *Kurobe no Taiyo as Takiyama Sachie (Fuji TV, 2009) *Hontou ni Atta Kowai Hanashi Urami no Daisho (Fuji TV, 2009) *ROOKIES as Mikoshiba Kyoko (TBS, 2008, ep1) *Shikaotoko Aoniyoshi as Fujiwara Michiko (Fuji TV, 2008) *Hotaru no Hikari as Amemiya Hotaru (NTV, 2007) *Tatta Hitotsu no Koi as Tsukioka Nao (NTV, 2006) *Hero SP as Izumitani Ririko (Fuji TV, 2006) *Byakuyako as Karasawa Yukiho (TBS, 2006) *Satomi Hakkenden as Hamaji (TBS, 2006) *Akai Unmei as Shimazaki Naoko (TBS, 2005) *Aikurushii as Mashiba Michiru (TBS, 2005) *Sekai no Chuushin de, Ai wo Sakebu as Hirose Aki (TBS, 2004) *Kyokugen Suiri Coliseum as Shinozaki Ami (YTV, 2004) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi Odanhodo Kitan as Nakamura Chisato (Fuji TV, 2004, ep6) *Fuyuzora ni Tsuki wa Kagayaku as Imamiya Hanako (Fuji TV, 2004) *Sore wa, Totsuzen, Arashi no you ni... as Makino Saho (TBS, 2004) *Taikoki as Shino (Fuji TV, 2003) *Koufuku no Ouji as Mitsuishi Mayu (NTV, 2003) *Otoko yu (男湯) as Matsuura Mina (Fuji TV, 2003) *Blackjack ni Yoroshiku as Nurse Risako (TBS, 2003,ep1-2) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi as Onose Misaki (Fuji TV, 2003) *Boku no Ikiru Michi as Sugita Megumi (Fuji TV, 2003) *Kaze no Bon kara as Sugimura Aki (NHK 2002) *Cosmo Angel (コスモ・エンジェル) as Haruka (Tokai TV, 2001) *Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo 3 SP as Ninomiya Tomoko (NTV, 2001, ep7) Movies *Konya, Romance Gekijo de / Tonight, At Romance Theater (2018) *Honnouji Hotel (2017) *Kaizoku to Yobareta Otoko (2016) *Kodaike no Hitobito (2016) *Galaxy Kaido (2015) *Umimachi Diary (2015) *Bannou Kanteishi Q Monariza no Hitomi (2014) *Riaru Kanzen Naru Kubinagaryu no Hi |Real (2013) *Anata e (2012) *Hotaru no Hikari (2012) *Himitsu no Akko-chan (2012) *Princess Toyotomi (2011) *The Incite Mill (2010) *Hottarake no Shima Haruka to Maho no Kagami (2009) *ROOKIES－Sotsugyo－ (2009) *Oppai Valley (2009) *Happy Flight (2008) *Ichi (2008) *The Magic Hour (2008) *Boku no Kanojo wa Cyborg / Cyborg Girl (2008) *Hero (2007) *Taberuki Shinai (2006) *Sengoku Jietai 1549 (2005) *Jam Films S New Horizon (2005) *The Incredibles (Japanese dub) (2005) *Amemasu no Kawa / River of First Love (2004) *Jam Films Justice (2002) Endorsements *Kirin Namacha (2007~2009) *Toyota Ractis (2007) *Panasonic Viera (2007~) *Ezaki Glico Giant Cone (2007~) *P&G Max Factor (2006~) *Ootsuka Seiyaku Pocari Sweat (2005~) *P&G Pantene (2003~) Recognitions *'22nd Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jul-Sep 2018):' Best Actress for Gibo to Musume no Blues *'18th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Annual):' Best Actress for Kyo wa Kaisha Yasumimasu *'16th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jan-Mar 2013):' Best Actress for Yae no Sakura *'69th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actress for JIN 2 *'15th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Apr-Jun 2011):' Best Supporting Actress for JIN 2 *'66th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actress for Hotaru no Hikari 2 *'14th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Summer 2010):' Best Actress for Hotaru no Hikari 2 *'63rd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actress for JIN *'11th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jan-Mar 2008):' Best Supporting Actress for Shikaotoko Aoniyoshi *'11th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jul-Sep 2007):' Best Actress for Hotaru no Hikari *'48th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actress for Byakuyako *'42nd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actress for Sekai no Chuushin de, Ai wo Sakebu *'25th Horipro Talent Scout Contest:' Personality Campaign Grand Prix Winner (2000) Trivia *'Education:' Horikoshi High School *'Skills:' Sports - especially running the marathon and basketball *'Hobbies:' Watching movies, karaoke *"Ayase Haruka" is not her real name, but rather chosen by fans in a poll conducted when she made her debut. *Her real name is not shown formally. *Made her singing debut with her first single "Period" released on her 21st birthday. External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia *JDorama.com *Dorama.info *English Wikipedia Category:JActress Category:JSinger